robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Sector 001
The 'Battle of Sector 001 '''is an event in ''Star Trek's ''timeline that takes place in the eight Star Trek film, ''First Contact. The Battle of Sector 001 marks the Borg's second assault against the United Federation of Planets. A single Borg cube - this vessel commanded directly by the Borg Queen - enters Federation space in the year 2373, attacking and destroying the Federation colony on Ivor Prime. As they make their way towards Earth, Starfleet responds by mobilizing a fleet in the Typhon Sector. Captain Jean-Luc Picard's personal experience with the Borg provides him with a unique insight to how the collective operates, but Starfleet are concerned that the captain may be an unstable element in the coming conflict, and so they order the ''USS Enterprise-E ''to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone. The invasion When the battle commences, the ''Enterprise ''monitors Starfleet radio chatter and listen as the Borg begin to decimate Starfleet, just how they did at Wolf 359 six years previously. Unable to standby and listen to another massacre, Captain Picard defies Starfleet orders and commands the ''Enterprise ''to head to Earth at maximum warp. When they arrive, the Enterprise narrowly manages to save the ''USS Defiant ''- captained by Lt. Commander Worf, Picard's former tactical officer - from being pulverized by Borg fire. After beaming the ''Defiant ''survivors aboard, Picard assumes command of the fleet and orders all ships to target a heavily damaged section of the Borg cube. All the Starfleet ships concentrate their fire upon this damaged section, overwhelming the Borg's ability to adapt and to regenerate structural damage. A chain reaction occurs that consumes the Borg cube from within, destroying it. However, some Starfleet ships are engulfed in the cube's explosion, and a smaller Borg sphere is launched just before the cube is destroyed. Battle across time Although the Borg cube was destroyed, the smaller sphere ship that emerged from it heads toward Earth. The Enterprise pursues, but the sphere generates a temporal vortex that takes it back through time. The Enterprise is caught in the wake of the vortex, through which they can see what becomes of Earth when the Borg change history: the planet's continents have been reshaped, its atmosphere and oceans polluted beyond repair and the entire population has been assimilated. The temporal wake protects the Enterprise from the changes in the timeline, but it begins to collapse and the ship goes all the way back through the vortex to stop the Borg from altering the future. The Enterprise-E emerges from the vortex above Earth in the late 21st century, ten years after the Third World War and the day before humanity's First Contact event. The Borg sphere is firing upon a missile complex in Montana, North America, where humanity's first warp-capable ship is set to take off. The Enterprise unloads a volley of quantum torpedoes that destroys the Borg ship, but the Borg Queen and her personal contingent of drones secretly beam aboard the Enterprise while its shields are down following its emergence from the temporal vortex. At first, their presence goes unnoticed, but when they start tampering with the environmental systems in the ship's engineering section, officers in the section investigate the disturbance only to be assimilated. The bridge crew soon become aware of the Borg's presence, alerting Captain Picard who is on Earth's surface investigating the damage to Zefram Cochrane's warp-ship, the ''Phoenix. ''Picard and Data return to the Enterprise leaving an away team on the surface to find the missing Dr. Cochrane and secure the Phoenix. The Borg quickly begin assimilating the Enterprise deck by deck and attempt to seize control of the ship's computer, but Data locks them out using a fractal encryption code, delaying them from resuming their attack on the surface. Picard organizes his crew to try and halt the Borg's takeover of the ship and to gain access to the engineering level, the goal being to rupture one of the warp core's coolant tanks, flooding the engineering bay with plasma coolant and liquefying the Borg's organic components, killing them. The first attempt to access Engineering fails and results in several officers getting killed and Data being captured. As Picard and the others escape the engineering deck, Picard encounters Lily Sloane, an Earth civilian who was brought aboard the ship for medical treatment prior to the lockdown. Picard and the frightened Lily are forced to work together in order to survive and regroup with the crew on the bridge. Meanwhile, the Borg continue to assimilate the Enterprise and its crew, but stop their advance after reaching Deflector Control on Deck 11. They gain access to the deflector dish and drones are deployed onto the ship's outer hull to turn the deflector into an interplexing beacon. With the beacon, they will be able to connect to the Borg collective as it exists in the 21st century and summon reinforcements from their home territory to assimilate Earth. Donning environmental suits, Picard, Worf and Lt. Hawk walk onto the ship's exterior in order to destroy the Borg's beacon. They succeed, but the deflector's particle emitter is lost and Hawk is killed. With the beacon destroyed, the Borg recommence their deck-by-deck takeover of the Enterprise. By the time they make it up to Deck 5, they completely adapt to every modulation of the crew's weaponry. Reluctantly, Captain Picard orders the remaining crew to abandon ship and take refuge on Earth while the captain sets the ship to self-destruct. Before he can leave, Picard goes to the Borg's nexus on Deck 16 in Main Engineering in order to rescue Data. Picard arrives in the Borg nexus where he confronts the Borg Queen, who has attempted to subvert Data by grafting organic skin onto his android body and overstimulating his emotion chip. Picard offers himself to the Queen, agreeing to return to the collective as Locutus in exchange for releasing Data. However, Data feigns loyalty to the Queen and deactivates the self-destruct, then de-encrypts the ship's computer. At this point, the Phoenix has taken off from Earth and is about to initiate its warp flight, and the Borg Queen commands Data to destroy the Phoenix. Data fires a volley of torpedoes in the direction of the Phoenix, but deliberately misses, enraging the Queen. Data then smashes one of the plasma coolant tanks near the warp core, releasing coolant gas into the room that liquefies the flesh of all the Borg drones that come into contact with it. Picard struggles to stay above the coolant fog, climbing up one of the Borg's surgery frames and grabbing a tube hanging from the ceiling. The Borg Queen tries to pull him down, but Data emerges from the coolant, his recently-added skin dissolved away. He grabs the Queen and pulls her down into the coolant fog, which melts the flesh right off her skull and dissolves whatever organic brain matter she has. As the Queen dies, every Borg drone on the ship suffers from some kind of neural feedback that overloads their brain implants and kills them. Picard then manages to vent the coolant from the engine room and spots the barely functioning skull and spinal cord of the Borg Queen. He picks up the skull which twitches involuntarily, then snaps the spine, killing her at last. After the Borg are defeated, the Enterprise crew witness humanity's First Contact with the Vulcans first hand before recreating the Borg's temporal vortex, returning to the 24th century. Aftermath The Borg were defeated once again, but the Enterprise-E lost half of its crew to assimilation. It also required substantial retrofitting after returning to its own time in order to remove all of the Borg technology infesting the ship's systems. Starfleet's resources were also spread thinly following the Borg invasion, and so they were left at a great disadvantage when the Alpha Quadrant was invaded by the Dominion months after the Borg attack. As for the Borg, they did not invade the Federation again until four years later. The collective was largely unhindered by the loss of their Queen, though that was likely due to precautions taken to ensure the collective's continued functioning while the Queen was temporally displaced. Likely the Borg activated another Queen prior to the first's journey across time. Category:Machine Events Category:Star Trek